Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to implantable medical devices having at least one biocompatible substrate including a first surface and a second surface, wherein the first and second surface each include at least one grip-member.
Background of Related Art
Several types of wound closure devices and methods are known, and may include sutures, staples, and surgical mesh. Application of most of these wound closure devices may be time consuming, and may require considerable manual dexterity and patience. In addition, while these methods may be functionally adequate, some may take too long to provide effective wound closure, or be cosmetically unappealing.
Most prevalent is the use of needles and sutures. Sutures provide high tensile strength, a low incidence of reopening, and can provide minimal cosmetic scarring. However, the application of sutures may be time-consuming and may inflict additional trauma to the tissue after each passing of the needle.
Surgical staples may be applied more rapidly than sutures; however, staples may also inflict additional trauma to the tissue and also may display a higher risk of the tissue opening.
Surgical mesh have also been used in combination with sutures and staples to reinforce a wound. Prior art mesh may often be affixed to a tissue with a suture or staple and may only provide support in a single plane, directly beneath the wound. In wounds that span two or more planes of tissue, such a mesh may fail to adequately fill the wound and thus allows dead space to exist between the multiple layers of tissue. It is believed that wounds which are not adequately filled or include dead-space may promote seroma formation.
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide implantable medical devices which can attach to multiple layers of tissue. In addition, it would be beneficial to provide implantable medical devices which can attach directly to tissue with and/or without the use of an additional surgical fastener, such as a suture, staple, and the like, thereby reducing trauma inflicted to the reinforced tissue layers.
It would be further beneficial to provide implantable medical device which can adequately fill an opening in two or more planes of tissue such that dead space between the multi-planes of tissue maybe significantly reduced and the opportunity for seroma formation also reduced.